


foolish

by steveanthonys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveanthonys/pseuds/steveanthonys
Summary: endgame missing scene. a drabble i shared long time ago on tumblr.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	foolish

“Okay, we are in 1970, we’re in a military facility, nobody knows that you’re definitely not dead and you’re dressed like Captain America.” Tony was ranting, but how could he not? “Maybe we haven’t exactly thought this through. Maybe you shouldn’t have trusted me, not this time.”

They were crouching behind a stock of boxes, probably filled with munitions. Steve turned immediately towards him with a heated look, “I trust you, Tony. I really do, and this is the only way.” He crouched even more, getting closer to Tony. “We’re gonna do this. We just have to find clothes.”

“In a military facility. With you looking like that.” Tony hadn’t had a panic attack in years, even after Thanos’s snap and even if half of the universe has been dusted away. Firstly he had to try and get home, he needed to work on the ship, save food. Then he got back, the fight with Steve happened, he had lost all his hope, there was no way to bring all those people back. And Morgan… Morgan, he had to protect her, take care of her. Now the hope was back, he had the possibility to do something, he got back to being an Avenger and automatically he was on the verge of a panic attack. Great. “Oh God, we are going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives.”

He half expected Steve to shout, to roll his eyes, maybe, or having that familiar disapproving look sent his way. None of that happened. 

“We’re gonna do this, Tony. Believe me.” He was looking at him fiercely, like the good leader he once have been, like the good man he still can be, like that one time during the Ultron disaster when he had said that they were going to win together, or lose together. “Trust me.” 

Tony had all the reasons not to after all the lies he has heard coming out of that mouth. Lies that he came to believe Steve told Tony, but mostly himself. Steve has been a hero once, he still was, but Captain America has become his mask, just like Iron Man, a long time ago, has been for Tony. 

Still, looking at him, knowing his flaws and mistakes, Tony can’t help but be sure of his trust. Not because Steve was his only allied here, neither because he trusted Captain America. But Steve is human like the rest of them and Tony trusts humans’ ability to change and grow. How could he not? With his history? His past? Tony laughed softly. He trusted Steve. 

“Call me foolish, but I do.” 

Steve smiled and briefly looked at his lips making Tony shudder. It reminded him of a really old time, of being younger and more reckless, of hot summers in New York, of smooth toned muscles under his hands and lips. 

A laugh startled them both. Steve looked behind the boxes. 

“Maybe we’re both foolish.” Steve hummed. 

Tony looked too: two men, one dressed in military clothes and the other like a doctor, were coming towards them, laughing. He looked at Steve’s face focused and determined.

“You want to knock them out?” Tony was speechless, he followed Steve’s movements. “Steve!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: wjldsage.tumblr.com


End file.
